Réflexes
by Haloa
Summary: Quand une panne du téléporteur transforme nos héros ...en bêtes !


**Réflexes **

_**Journal de bord du Lieutenant-Commandeur Scott, date stellaire 5234.7, aux commandes de l'Enterprise depuis …2 heures.**_

_« Le Capitaine Kirk, accompagné du Premier Officier Spock, du Docteur McCoy, du Lieutenant Uhura et de l'Enseigne Chekov, se sont téléportés sur la planète Merik. D'après Mr Spock, la téléportation n'a pris que 2 secondes de plus que ce qui était nécessaire. Le docteur McCoy a quant à lui rapporté 2 évanouissements, 1 cas sévère de désorientation et 1 cas de vertige parmi l'équipe d'exploration sitôt leur rematérialisation terminée…Enfin…dans le cas présent, je ne sais si le terme rematérialisation est exact. »_

Scotty, assis dans le fauteuil au centre de la passerelle, frappa du poing le bouton mettant fin à l'enregistrement. Sur la planète, le Capitaine Kirk réclamait une fois encore…des réponses.

« Scooootttyyyy ! » Aboya Kirk pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivée sur la planète de classe M.

« Désolé, Capitaine ! Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal dans les circuits du téléporteur…Il n'y a rien qui explique ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Scotty… » Répéta Kirk dans un soupir. « Pourrait- on passer ne serait-ce qu'un petit mois sans un problème lié au téléporteur ? » Par chance, son communicateur était resté ouvert et fonctionnel, lorsque tombé au sol.

« Capitaine, je vous jure que j'avais moi-même vérifié l'état du téléporteur la semaine dernière encore ! Et je vous promets de tout faire pour vous ramener à bord du vaisseau…tel que vous étiez en le quittant. En attendant, puis-je vous suggérer de vous détendre un peu…Voulez-vous qu'on vous téléporte quelque chose ? Les objets ne seront peut-être pas affectés comme vous l'avez été ? »

« Et que nous _suggérez_-vous ? Des croquettes ? Du fromage ? Une baballe et un os à ronger ? » S'énerva Kirk.

…**Deux heures plus tôt…**

L'épaisse brume qui les entourait, comme celle qui se trouvait dans leurs têtes, commençait à s'évaporer. Assis ou allongés côte à côte, comme sur les plots de téléportation, les 5 membres de l'expédition retrouvaient leurs esprits et se regardaient, plus ou moins terrifiés. Tous leurs sens étaient en éveil et pour certains, vraiment différents de ce qu'ils connaissaient. L'odorat, l'ouïe…la vision des couleurs, tout était modifié.

Droit devant eux se trouvait un lac…ou une mare, pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Car leur représentation des distances et des volumes était quelque peu altérée par leur forme actuelle.

« Jim ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? » Demanda McCoy, paniqué.

Le médecin-chef de l'Enterprise s'était réveillé et découvrait sa nouvelle apparence : celle d'un rat blanc. Assis sur son séant, il tenait serré entre ses petites pattes de devant sa belle et longue queue rose de 8 centimètres. A sa gauche, se tenait une magnifique panthère noire…ayant la voix d'Uhura.

« Capitaine Kirk ? Est-ce vous ? » Demanda la jeune panthère, s'adressant à un jeune labrador au pelage clair. »

« Non, Lieutenant. Je suis ici ! » Lui répondit le Capitaine Kirk, sous la forme d'un chien Terre Neuve adulte. Son pelage noir volumineux pouvait le rendre terrifiant aux yeux d'un rat, mais son regard et sa bouille étaient si rassurants que Léonard se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. A gauche du Capitaine se tenait un magnifique chat aux yeux verts émeraude. Il ronronna instinctivement au passage du rat.

« Spock ! J'aurai parié que si un jour vous vous transformiez en animal, cela aurait été en chat ! »

« De toute évidence, vous dîtes cela à cause de mes oreilles, Docteur ! » Répliqua Spock, droit sur son séant, tout en léchant majestueusement sa patte avant.

« Mouais, cela vous va bien. »

« Merci, Docteur. »

« Marrant quand même, on dirait que vous êtes issu d'un croisement entre un Siamois et un chat de gouttière ! » Ricana le médecin.

« Euh…Chekov ? » Le coupa Jim. Ce dernier fixait le jeune labrador, occupé à tourner en rond pour attraper sa queue. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Désolé, Capitaine. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive ! »

« Vous semblez être un jeune chiot… Vous agissez sûrement par réflexe ! » Le rassura Kirk avant de se tourner violemment vers Spock, une longue queue rose s'agitant hors de sa gueule. « SPOCK ! Recrachez Bones IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Désolé, Capitaine. Réflexe ! » Répliqua Spock après avoir relâchez le rat McCoy, lequel avançait vers son capitaine en titubant, encore étourdi.

« Jim ! Il a voulu me croquer ! » Gémit Léonard, une fois derrière le Terre Neuve.

« Toutes mes excuses, Docteur. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous vous êtes matérialisé en un rat grassouillet pour ne pas dire obèse ! »

« En rat ? Ouvrez les yeux, Spock, je suis une souris blanche ! » Hurla McCoy.

« Désolée, Docteur. Mais je suis d'accord avec Spock. Vous êtes un peu gros pour être une souris. Vous êtes un rat …appétissant ! » Dit le Lieutenant Uhura de sa douce voix, après s'être léché les babines.

« Un rat ? Mais enfin pourquoi un rat ? Pourquoi pas un chien ou un autre animal ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! » Se plaignait Le médecin, craignant de finir en en-cas pour ses collègues.

« Bien au contraire, Docteur. Pour un médecin tel que vous, c'est très _logique_ ! Tout le monde sait que les rats sont _vecteurs de maladies_…» Répondit sereinement Spock, occupé maintenant à se lécher les …

« Spock ! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plait ! » Ordonna le Terre Neuve Kirk.

« Désolé, Capitaine. Réflexe ! »

« Vous pouvez parler, Jim ! Commencez donc par arrêter de renifler les fesses d'Uhura et de Chekov ! »S'écria le médecin. Ce dernier ramassa sa longue queue rose et alla se mettre à bonne distance de la gueule du félin vulcain. « Logique ! Pff…Saleté de Vulcain …Réflexe, mon œil ! » Bougonna-t-il.

« Capitaine…Il serait peut-être temps d'informer Mr Scott de notre mésaventure afin qu'il cherch…cherccchhhrr….cherrrrrchrr… »

« Spock ? …SPOCK ? Ça va ? » Demanda Kirk. « Bones, faites quelque chose, vous voyez bien qu'il s'étouffe ! »

« Quelque chose ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je suis médecin, pas vétérinaire ! » Répondit Bones tout en s'approchant timidement de la gueule de Spock.

« Cherchrrrr….choum…Désolé, Capitaine…Boule de poils ! » Annonça Spock, stoïque, après avoir craché ce qui obstruait sa gorge directement sur le médecin.

« Jim ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! » Hurla McCoy, englué dans la salive et les poils du chat Spock.

« Scooootttyyyy ! » Aboya Kirk dans le communicateur.

…**Et cinq heures plus tard…**

Par chance, leur langage n'étant pas modifié, ils avaient pu expliquer leur situation à l'ingénieur. Ce dernier parvint à trouver la panne (ne me demandez pas comment, ni laquelle). Il put ainsi renverser la situation et récupérer l'équipe d'exploration…

C'est avec un immense soulagement que tous se matérialisèrent en salle de téléportation dans leur forme humaine et vulcaine.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » S'écria McCoy. « Une minute de plus et ses quatre- là me refilaient leurs tiques et leurs puces ! Pff…Moi, vecteur de maladies…Mon œil ! »

**FIN.**


End file.
